Just a Date
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de elirwen. Résumé : Après une dur journée de travail, Arthur passe sa frustration sur Merlin. Quand il réalise son erreur, il est déjà trop tard et il doit faire face aux conséquences.


Titre : **Just a Date**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Ils revenaient dessus encore et encore toujours pour la même chose, comme si ils n'avaient pas entendu les choses que j'avais dit, » hurla Arthur, en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de son appartement. « Et puis, quand la réunion s'est terminée, père m'a demandé de refaire pratiquement l'entièreté du projet. »

« C'est très bien, Arthur, mais ça n'a rien de nouveau. Père a toujours été comme ça, » Dit Morgane, en regardant son frère d'où elle était, assise dans le canapé. « Tu as rendez-vous ce soir, non ? Ne serait-il pas préférable que tu te calmes dés maintenant ? »

« Me calmer ? Pourquoi je devrais me calmer ? Je sais que ma proposition était bien meilleure que ce que ces idiots ont demandé. Il devrait me faire un peu plus confiance qu'à eux, » Continua d'hurler Arthur.

Morgane se releva de son siège pour aller droit sur lui, en plaçant une main sur son front, utilisant l'autre pour le pousser en direction du canapé, surprenant totalement Arthur. Il pouvait jurer avoir entendu qu'elle disait quelque chose dans son souffle, mais il n'avait pas pu comprendre les mots.

Après un moment où la surprise fut passée, il la repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais fait ici de toute façon ? Tu as toujours été la bonne fille à son père qui ne pouvait rien faire de mal. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est de faire face à ses attentes, » hurla Arthur.

« T'es un connard, » dit Morgane et elle se retourna pour s'en aller. « Je voulais juste t'aider, et je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes insultes. »

Elle quitta l'appartement, en faisant claquer la porte pour la refermer avec plus de force que nécessaire.

**OOO**

Arthur était toujours en train de fulminer et de faire les cent pas dans le salon environ dix minutes plus tard, quand Merlin arriva. Merlin trébucha sur le bord du tapis, mais même cela n'avait pas amoindrit l'humeur d'Arthur.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Merlin avec une inquiétude évidente.

« Nan, je marche juste en rond parceque j'aime ça, » rétorqua Arthur, et Merlin recula de quelques pas à cause de la colère dirigée contre lui.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Merlin.

« A cause d'une bande d'abrutis, je dois recommencer tout le projet, même si ils ont totalement tort, » grogna Arthur.

Merlin se rapprocha pour prendre une des mains d'Arthur dans la sienne.

« Ça finira par s'arranger. Tu as juste besoin d'une pause, » répondit Merlin.

« Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça, » répondit Arthur. « Je dois avoir une nouvelle version prête dans trois jours. Je devrais commencer à travailler ce soir si je veux que ça soit fait. »

« Mais, on était censé sortir, aller au restaurant, passer du temps ensemble, » répondit Merlin, blessé.

« Ça devra attendre, » dit Arthur, en retirant sa main de celle de Merlin. « Mon père ne sera pas content si je lui dis que j'ai manqué mon devoir juste pour une sortie. »

« Juste une sortie ? » Demanda Merlin, incrédule.

« Ouais, nous pouvons être ensemble quand nous le voulons, » dit Arthur.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines à cause de ce projet. Tu m'avais promis de rattraper tout ça ce soir, et tout à coup c'est _juste une sortie ? _Et même si c'était _juste une sortie, _nous n'en avons pas fait une seule depuis un mois parceque tu es toujours occupé à travailler, ou trop fatigué au point de faire des commandes de plats à emporter, » Dit Merlin, sa voix n'était pas élevée, mais il était clairement en colère.

« Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Mon père serait… »

« Père, père,… C'est toujours à propos de ton père. Tu dois vivre ta propre vie, » cette fois Merlin avait hurlé.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Tu ne veux jamais en parler. Mais dans une relation, il y a des compromis. Tu ne peux pas espérer que ça marche sans aucun effort des deux côtés. »

« Peut-être que ce serait mieux qu'on arrêtes alors ? » Dit Arthur. « Je ne t'offre clairement pas ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Arthur… »

« Pars ! Trouve quelqu'un de mieux ! »

« Je ne voulais pas dire… »

« Dégage ! » Hurla Arthur, en pointant la porte.

Merlin sorti sous le choc, sans un mot, mais ça ne diminua pas d'un cran la colère d'Arthur.

**OOO**

Il fallut quatre verres de whisky et beaucoup de lancer d'objet pour finalement réaliser ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, et il commença à regarder le téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Merlin, en attendant qu'il réponde, mais il ne le fit pas.

Alors, il appela Lance à la place.

« J'ai vraiment déconné et maintenant Merlin ne veut pas décrocher son téléphone, » il laissa échapper au moment où Lance répondit à l'appel.

« Je suis certain que ce n'est pas si mauvais. Vous vous bagarrez tout le temps, » répondit Lance.

« On était supposé sortir ce soir, mais je n'ai pas su à cause d'un problème au boulot, et je lui ai hurlé qu'il n'avait qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre si il n'était pas bien avec moi, et puis je l'ai mis dehors. »

« Et bien, » dit Lance et Arthur pouvait imaginé l'expression de surprise sur son visage. « Tu auras besoin de plus que quelques fleurs et une boite de chocolat pour arranger ça. »

« Je sais, » dit Arthur, en frottant une main sur son visage.

« Attend un moment, » dit Lance et soudain, Arthur pouvait seulement entendre une conversation chuchotée, mais il ne pouvait pas en comprendre les mots.

« Merlin a appelé, » dit Lance après quelques longues minutes insupportables. « Il ne va pas bien et je ne pense pas que c'est à cause de ses sentiments. »

« Quoi ? Où ? » Demanda Arthur, son esprit lui fournissant l'image de Merlin ensanglanté gisant quelque part dans une rue.

« Il est chez lui, mais il ne veut pas dire ce qui ne va pas, » dit Lance.

« D'accord, je vais appeler un taxi. On se retrouve là-bas, » dit Arthur et il raccrocha, sans attendre de réponse.

**OOO**

Les minutes de conduite jusqu'à l'appartement de Merlin lui avait semblé une éternité, et il pensait qu'il allait perdre la tête à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Aussitôt en face du bâtiment, Arthur poussa quelques billets au chauffeur, plus que nécessaire, et il ouvrit la portière. Il courut dans les trois volées d'escaliers sans s'arrêter, et il faillit presque ne pas savoir ouvrir l'appartement de Merlin avec ses mains tremblantes.

« Merlin ! » Il appela une fois dans l'appartement, mais personne ne répondit. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans le salon et la cuisine. Ne le trouvant pas, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Merlin.

Merlin était couché au dessus des couvertures, replié sur le côté avec les bras autour de son ventre. Il faisait des petits bruits plaintifs, chacun d'eux donnait l'impression à Arthur de recevoir des coups de couteaux.

« Merlin, s'il te plait, dis moi où tu as mal, » dit Arthur, accroupi près du lit, en caressant la joue de Merlin.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et Arthur aurait presque souhaité ne pas voir de la crainte dans son regard.

« Je suis enceinte, » dit Merlin et une vague de nausée froide submergea Arthur.

Il n'avait presque pas entendu les mots de Merlin.

« Je t'ai déjà perdu, je ne veux pas perdre le bébé aussi, » dit Merlin, de chaudes larmes coulant sur son visage et trempant les couvertures.

« Non, je suis toujours là. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces choses. J'étais en colère et j'ai été stupide, » dit Arthur en posant un baiser sur le front de Merlin.

La voix de Gwen se fit entendre en dehors de la chambre.

« Puis-je leurs dire ? » Demanda Arthur, en aidant Merlin à s'asseoir, terrifié par sa compliance.

Merlin acquiesça à peine, mais accepta.

« Nous sommes ici, » appela Arthur et un moment plus tard, Gwen et Lance entrait dans la chambre. « Il est enceinte, » dit Arthur avant qu'ils ne puissent demander.

« Oh seigneur, » haleta Gwen pour se précipiter vers le lit. « De combien, » demanda-t-elle, mais Merlin enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de D'Arthur, les mains serrées à la chemise d'Arthur.

Arthur le souleva dans ses bras et posa un autre baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Ça va aller, » murmura-t-il en emmenant Merlin hors de l'appartement.

Gwen resta derrière pour éteindre les lumières et fermer la porte alors que Lance s'était précipité devant pour faire démarrer la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet en voiture, Arthur avait continué à murmurer des mots apaisants à Merlin, en espérant que son anxiété ne ressortait pas.

**OOO**

Même si Arthur voulait poser une centaine de questions à Merlin, un seul regard sur le visage en larmes et sur son corps tremblants l'en empêcha. Son cerveau était lentement en train de remettre de l'ordre dans les évènements de dernières minutes, et sa tête n'était remplis que d'une seule chose. Merlin portait son enfant.

Si ce n'était pas pour le bien de Merlin de devoir le réconforter de toutes les façons possibles, Arthur aurait certainement hurler de frustration, en détestant chaque fibre de sa personne d'avoir peut-être tout gâcher à cause de son tempérament.

**OOO**

Gaius les attendait déjà quand ils arrivèrent aux urgences. Il demanda à Gwen et Lance d'attendre là, et il dirigea Arthur dans l'une des salles d'examen. C'était l'un des avantages d'avoir un chirurgien pour parrain.

Il déposa Merlin sur le lit et il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour laisser les professionnels faire leur boulot, mas Merlin attrapa sa main légèrement pour ne plus la lâcher.

« J'ai demandé à notre gynécologue de s'occuper de vous, » dit Gaius. « C'est l'un des meilleurs du pays. »

**OOO**

Merlin était tendu et calme car le spécialiste scannait son abdomen pour faire une échographie.

« Je suis désolé, » dit l'homme après avoir terminé. « Il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

Merlin posa instinctivement sa main libre sur son ventre, sa bouche formant le mot 'non' encore et encore. Arthur grimpa sur le lit, pour prendre Merlin dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller, tout ce qui importait pour l'instant c'était Merlin.

Arthur n'était pas certain de savoir si le médecin était sorti, ou si quelqu'un était entré. Il continua simplement à bercer Merlin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras épuisés. Il le coucha dans le lit et il trouva Gaius qui l'attendait dans une chaise.

« Va prendre un café, » dit-il. « Je peux le surveiller pendant ce temps. »

Arthur acquiesça et parti même si il n'avait pas envie de quitter le chevet de Merlin.

Une fois hors de la pièce, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'appuya contre un mur, en respirant rapidement, et il sentit ses genoux le lâcher.

'J'ai tué notre bébé,' furent ses dernières pensées avant que tout devienne noir.

**OOO**

Arthur s'éveilla en sursaut, s'attendant à trouver le sol dur de l'hôpital, mais au lieu de ça, il était dans le canapé de son appartement. Son cœur battait vite, sans comprendre comment il était ici. Et où était Merlin ?

Il prit le téléphone dans sa poche, pour regarder l'heure. Il était 18h15. Il était presque minuit quand ils avaient conduit Merlin à l'hôpital. L'estomac d'Arthur se retourna à l'idée d'avoir laissé Merlin Seul pour gérer cette perte.

Et puis il remarqua la date. Vendredi 20 avril.

Arthur fixa son téléphone, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Si le temps disait vrai, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était endormi peu de temps après être rentré du travail, et puis qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Seulement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand il s'était endormi. Mais ça restait un énorme soulagement.

Il pût entendre quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement et un moment plus tard, Merlin entra dans la pièce. Il était habillé exactement avec les mêmes vêtements que dans son rêve, et puis il trébucha sur le bord de la carpette.

Il lança un regard à Arthur et il demanda, « ça ne va pas ? »

Le soulagement fût remplacé par une impression de déjà vu, avec la peur en plus, comme jamais Arthur ne l'avait ressenti avant. Il se dégagea du canapé, trébuchant dans ses pieds pour se précipiter vers Merlin. Le baiser qui suivit était désespéré et fragile, les mains d'Arthur erraient sur le corps de Merlin, ses caresses étaient légères et douces comme si Merlin était en verre.

« Arthur ? » Demanda Merlin, stoppant les mouvements frénétiques d'Arthur en capturant ses poignets. « Ça ne va pas ? »

Arthur, incapable de parler, descendit sa main du corps de Merlin pour venir se poser sur le haut de son ventre où était censé être le bébé qui grandissait.

« Comment tu sais ? » Murmura Merlin, les yeux élargis par la surprise.

Le peu d'espoir que son cauchemar n'était pas juste un cauchemar s'évanouit dans les airs, faisant tourner la tête d'Arthur.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-il, en tombant sur les genoux, en appuyant sa tête contre le ventre de Merlin. « Je peux avoir…notre enfant…oh seigneur… »

Il ne réalisait pas qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler jusqu'à ce que des tâches noires apparaissent dans son champ de vision, et que la voix de Merlin coupe le bourdonnement de la panique, pour lui dire de se calmer et de respirer avec lui.

Et donc il le fit. Merlin était en train de le regarder avec inquiétude, ce qui fit resurgir la pointe de honte qu'il ressentait après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Merlin dans son rêve, même si Merlin était indemne juste en face de lui.

Finalement, Merlin réussi à les conduire jusqu'au canapé où Arthur se coucha avec sa tête posée sur les genoux de Merlin, les doigts de Merlin caressant doucement les cheveux d'Arthur. Ce qui fit partir les tremblements qui avaient subsisté.

« Je voulais te le dire pendant le repas, » dit calmement Merlin. « Tu sais comme tu te moques toujours de moi car je bois un jus d'orange avec mon repas plutôt que du vin. Et que tu dis que j'agis comme si j'étais enceinte. Et j'aurais répondu 'oui', au lieu de ma réponse habituelle et je t'aurais laissé cogiter. »

Arthur rit à cette idée.

« Je pense que c'est bien, je n'aurais jamais tenu jusque là. C'est une grosse nouvelle et un restaurant bruyant n'aurait pas été le meilleur endroit, » répondit Merlin.

Arthur pouvait entendre que Merlin essayait d'être décontracté, mais en fait il devait être confus par la réaction d'Arthur.

« Comment tu as su ? » Demanda finalement Merlin.

« C'est bizarre, » répondit Arthur, couvrant la main de Merlin qui était posée sur sa poitrine avec la sienne.

Il raconta à Merlin tout son cauchemar, en étant incapable de croiser son regard.

« Ça ne s'est pas produit, »dit calmement Merlin quand Arthur termina, en essuyant les larmes du visage d'Arthur. « Ça n'arrivera pas, » ajouta-t-il convaincu.

« J'ai ruiné notre sortie, non ? » Dit Arthur après un temps.

Merlin pouffa un rire.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines. Je me fiche vraiment si on ne sort pas, » dit Merlin

« Nous pouvons toujours, » dit Arthur, en s'asseyant, et en regardant sa chemise et son pantalon froissés. « J'ai juste à… »

« Tu pourrais nous commander des plats à emporter, » dit Merlin et Arthur tressaillit à ces paroles.

« Tu mérites mieux que ça, » répondit Arthur, la tête remplies des accusations de Merlin dans son rêve, et il se leva du canapé.

« Arthur ? » Demanda Merlin, enroulant ses doigts autour du poignet d'Arthur.

« Je t'ai pris pour acquis. Et ça suffit ! » Dit Arthur et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Bien, » dit Merlin, fondant sous les caresses d'Arthur. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment que ça soit à emporter. Un truc comme une pizza avec double portion de fromage et beaucoup, beaucoup d'olives. »

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas fan des olives, » dit Arthur avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et bien, j'en veux à présent. Mais seulement des vertes. »

**OOO**

« Merlin ? » Demanda calmement Arthur.

Merlin fredonna seulement, installer confortablement dans l'étreinte d'Arthur. Le verre de jus d'orange à moitié plein qu'il tenait, s'inclinait dangereusement, donc Arthur le prit pour le déposer par terre.

Ils avaient passé les dernières heures à manger chacun leur pizza et à bavarder de ce que Merlin avait fait durant l'absence d'Arthur. Arthur avait vu la joie sur le visage de Merlin alors qu'il parlait des idées pour son nouveau livre, et ensuite en parlant du jour où il avait appris pour la vie qui poussait en lui. C'était à partir du troisième mois que Merlin l'avait appris. Arthur avait murmuré des promesses embarrassantes à son oreille.

A présent, avec Merlin contre sa poitrine, Arthur ne pouvait plus résister à faire descendre ses mains sur le corps de Merlin, pour les faire glisser sous sa chemise. Bien sûre, le bébé ne se montrait pas encore, c'était trop tôt pour ça, mais Arthur se sentait heureux en caressant le ventre de Merlin, en imaginant ce qu'il ressentirait dans quelques mois.

Après un temps, Merlin se retourna dans ses bras et Arthur put sentir la rigidité du sexe de Merlin contre sa cuisse. Il frotta sa joue contre la chemise d'Arthur, en ronronnant de contentement, en se rappelant Arthur comme un chat affectueux. Cette pensée fit rire Arthur.

« Deux semaines, Arthur, » dit Merlin, en ouvrant les yeux, et le désir évident entre eux coupa le souffle d'Arthur.

« Au lit ? » Demanda-t-il et Merlin ronronna son assentiment en tirant Arthur dans une étreinte.

Arthur sortit du canapé et ensuite il souleva Merlin qui enlaça ses bras autour du coup d'Arthur, et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Après avoir déshabillé Merlin et l'avoir étendus sur les draps, Arthur n'était tout à coup plus certain de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qui importait dans sa vie était en face de lui, et les mains d'Arthur commencèrent à trembler quand il pensait à ses responsabilités, et à combien Merlin était fragile.

« Tu ne nous feras pas de mal, » dit Merlin et tirant Arthur pour l'embrasser. « Le bébé est heureux si je suis heureux. Alors rends moi heureux, » ajouta-t-il, en descendant les mains d'Arthur sur son corps, et Arthur laissa s'échapper un rire fragile.

« Seulement toi, » murmura Arthur et il embrassa à nouveau Merlin

**OOO**


End file.
